galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaea
Gaea (alsoknown as Terra, or Earth) is the third planet from the star, Sol. It is the densest planet in the Sol System, the largest of the system's four terrestrial planets, and one of the three celestial bodies known to accommodate human life within the Sol System. It's current population is 10.8 Billion humans who depend upon it's biosphere and minerals. The Earth's human population is divided among among independent states that interact through diplomacy, conflict, travel, trade, and media. Supposedly, Gaea was formed four and a half billion years ago. Orbit Gaea orbits around the Sol at an average distance of 150 million kilo. meters every 365.25 mean solar days (One Earth Year). From Gaean surface, this gives a movement of Sol from east to west to respect to the stars at the rate of 1°/day, which is one apparent Sun or Moon diameter every 12 hours. Selene (Gaea's Moon) revolves with Gaea around a common barycenter every 27.32 days relative to the background stars. When combined with Gaea-Selene systems common revolution around Sol, the period of the synodic month, from new moon to new moon, is 29.5 days. The gravitational sphere of influence, of Gaea, is roughly 1.5 Gm or 1,500,000 km in radius. This is the maximum distance at which Gaea's gravitational influence is stronger than the more distance Sol and planets. Objects within this orbit are the least likely to become unbound. Ecosystem Western Hemisphere North America The Western Hemispheres of Gaea contain the two continents known as North and South America. Since the Resources Wars of 2060s-2070s, the countries have since been redrawn. North America is heavily dominated by the United States, which during the war had annexed the country known as Canada due to Anti-American protests and denial of services and construction, disallowing pipelines to be built from Alaska to Northern US. Mexico, suffering a government overthrow to due unemployment rates reaching a new level of severity, was taken over by an American-backed official who within his first years of president, surrendered the country of Mexico to the United States in hopes to better relations. South America Latin America and Northern South America, during the Resources War, created a coalition due to the discovery of Oil near French Guinea and Peru. With the finalization and founding of the Confederacy of Columbian State, crime and drug trafficking was nearly eliminated by the newly backed political forces at play. The Confederacy also, thanks to the new alliances, improved industry and turned Brazil's Amazon Rainforest into a International Landmark, protecting it from the destruction over the years. However, it still remains only 1/4 it's original size. In Southern South America, the scars of corruption and scandals still flurry. With the Independent South American countries heavily backed by cartels, drug lords, and South American warlords. These conditions have nearly made South America split into civil wars numerous times. Military --- Northern Hemisphere --- Eastern Hemisphere --- Southern Hemisphere --- Flora & Fauna --- Extinct --- History Rise in Industry (2020s) --- Fusion Age (2040s) --- Decline in Ecosystem (2050s) --- Exodus Age (2070s) --- Recovery Age (2090s) --- Mass Space Colonization (2100s) --- Category:Planets Category:Real planets Category:Post ice-age worlds